Undisclosed Desires
by GemmOfThrones
Summary: Hermione and Blaise Zabini are twins. Hermione has transferred to Hogwarts to study her 4th year. Draco has been a family friend of the Zabini's since childhood. What will happen to Hermione in this new situation? Will Draco treat her in the same kind way as he does when he comes to the house? Or will he be a different person all together? Time will tell. M for potential lemons.
1. Under Pressure

**In this story, Hermione is Blaise Zabini's twin sister – assume that Blaise looks like Hermione. Takes place in the 4****th ****year (: Enjooooooy **

Flashback

"_Mummy, don't make me go…" Draco cried, wrenching against his mother's arm. Narcissa just smiled, he was always like this – but what six-year old wasn't? _

"_You have too Draco, you can't stay in the house with just the house-elves! What kind of mother would that make me?" Narcissa tittered, pulling Draco along behind her. He'd kick and he'd scream but she knew that when she'd go to retrieve him later, he wouldn't want to leave. As soon as they reached the driveway, Narcissa could feel the change in him. Suddenly he wasn't pulling her arm anymore, or dragging his feet – he was staring in awe. It wasn't very often Draco saw a mansion to rival the Malfoy's, but this certainly did that. He spent the entirety of the walk pointing out all the things that they didn't have at their mansion, and asking if they could get one. Finally they reached the door, and she lifted her son up to reach the doorbell. The noise echoed around the building, and the door was quickly answered. _

_A tall blonde woman, draped in the finest silks answered the door, a beam on her face. _

"_Oh Narcissa!" She smiled, embracing her. "And look at little Draco! He is the image of his father." She ruffled his head and Draco moved behind Narcissa's back – he never usually was this shy. _

"_I can't thank you enough for this, Jasmina." Narcissa smiled, stripping Draco of his coat – he'd suddenly turned into resistant Draco again, trying to snag his coat back from the hook. _

"_Blaise! Hermione! Look who has come over to play!" Jasmina called up the stairs. Almost instantly, Blaise came rushing down the stairs, his curly hair flying behind him. His mother caught him when he reached the bottom. "I wish you'd let me cut this Blaise! It's getting unruly." She moaned as he struggled out of her arms and peeked behind Narcissa's back. _

"_Tag! You're it!" After tagging Draco, he ran off into another room laughing. Draco looked to Narcissa for permission and laughing herself, she gave it and off he went. _

"_I think that's my cue to leave!" Narcissa smiled, as Jasmina saw her to the door. "Again, I can't thank you enough for this." She said before apparating. _

_Draco couldn't find where he had gotten too and he kept getting lost! He'd find himself in the same room over and over again. He tried again and walked into a room that he hadn't been in before. _

"_You shouldn't be running around in here." A small voice muttered from one of the chairs, and Draco walked over to it. _

"_Says who?" A small girl stood up from the chair. Her hair was curly like Blaise's and tied up with 2 small purple bows that matched the colour of the dress she was wearing. Her lacy socks even had little purple bows on them. _

"_I'm Hermione." Draco had a little difficulty with this. _

"_I'm Draco. Hi Hermen." Her face flushed red and she started to scowl. It wasn't his fault he couldn't pronounce her name, he was only six! Draco took off at a run and she immediately sprinted after him. _

Present Day

"Muuuuuuuum! Make him give it back!" I yelled over the bannister. I could hear my mother's heels clicking on the marble floor downstairs, so I knew she was there – ignoring me most likely! As if today wasn't stressful enough for me anyway! I'd previously attended Beauxbatons, whereas my twin Blaise had went to Hogwarts. Beauxbatons was according to my mother – "the only place for girls", I guess my mother thought me to be more of a lady than I am. I didn't fit in at all, for a start most people were French and the problems just went on and on. So here I was, finally going to the same school as my brother and he'd stolen my wand. We weren't used to spending this much time together, for most of the year we lived in different countries.

"Hermione dear, if you don't hurry up you'll miss the train." My mum called from downstairs. Not that she was overly concerned, who was it she was seeing now? I'd lost track. All of my stuff was packed; everything was set bar my wand – if Blaise would just stop being a prat.

"Blaise! If you don't give me wand back right now, I'll show everyone at Hogwarts your hair when you were younger!" I called and just as I'd expected, my wand flew in through the door and I caught it while shouting "Thank you, my little curly-wurly!" Moments later, my mother bustled in the door, applying more bright red lipstick. I was almost going to make a comment which involved the words 'slut' and 'clown' but she beat me to the punch.

"Come on Hermione, you have to apparate with Blaise, I can't come with you to show you what to do – Castor and I are going to Mauritius!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes, grabbing my suitcase.

"Yaaaaay!" I mocked, following my mother out of the room and down to the living room. Blaise was already sat there with his owl, Brutus, in his cage at his feet. I could see my cat, Cleo, was already in her carrying case – thankfully I didn't have to do that myself.

"We all ready?" My mother smiled, but I could see her checking the time. Can't be late for precious Castor can we mother? She placed a kiss on each of our foreheads, before thrusting the jar of floo powder at us. "Stick with your brother, Hermione. I don't want to hear of any shenanigans like at Beauxbatons, do you understand me?" I nodded, not really listening; she repeated the shenanigans bit every year. I was bored of it, quite surprised she wasn't – she usually didn't stick with the same things very long. I helped myself to a handful of the floo powder, grabbed my stuff and stepped into the fireplace. "Meet you on the other side." I smiled warningly at Blaise before stating my location and whizzing off.


	2. Hopeless Wanderer

**Next part (: I made a littttttle mistake in the last one – just to clarify Hermione and Blaise travel via the Floo network – not apparation. Now on with the story! Enjoy (: Also, I don't know whether to make Hermione a Gryffindor or a Slytherin – I'll take a vote via messages, so what would you prefer, Gryffindor or Slytherin? **

I was under the impression for a while that Blaise wasn't going to turn up. I waited a good five minutes with no sign of him, but then the fireplace flashed green and he came flying out. Mother must have thrown him in the fireplace, don't blame her. He brushed himself down before looking at me, and gesturing for me to follow him. I had no complaints. I walked after him in silence until we reached Kings Cross Station – I'd only been here once before, when we saw Blaise off on his first year. I could tell Blaise was dying to shake me off, bad luck brother.

"You want to go first?" He asked, gesturing to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. If I hadn't have seen him done the same a few years ago, I would have thought he was messing with me. I nodded, he'd have a harder job shaking me off if I went first and waited for him. Holding tightly to my suitcase and cat holder, I charged at the wall and passed straight through. Blaise must have run immediately after me, as not long after I'd been through his suitcase was rammed into the back of my legs.

"Do you mind?" I growled, massaging my leg through my black jeans. He shrugged, smiling as he started walking away. "Erm, where do you think you're going?" I chased after him, which was proving extremely difficult with Cleo who'd decided now was the perfect time to start rocking around in her carrier.

"Hermione, mum said I had to get you to the train, not babysit you on it." Blaise laughed and before I knew it, I'd lost him in the crowd of people and smoke. I pouted, but there was little I could do about it. Savouring my pride and resisting the urge to start running around shouting "BLAISE, BLAISE", I put the carrier under my arm, grabbed my suitcase and headed onto the train. I was used to being left out of things by Blaise.

**Flashback**

"_I'm going to get you!" Hermione giggled chasing Draco out into the garden, Blaise close on her heels. Blaise started to overtake Hermione, and she tried to push herself faster but her little dolly shoes were ill equipped for running across muddy gardens. Her feet started to slide on the ground, and before she could stop herself, she flew headfirst across the dirty floor. The mud covered her face, her dress, everything. Blaise had finally caught up to Draco and they both span around to look at Hermione. She'd finally managed to get back to her feet, and she didn't cry. She wasn't like other girls her age, who would cry over a new dress – she only wore it because it made her mother happy. _

"_I'm telling Mummy!" Blaise shouted and he ran off towards the house, Draco following after him with a smirk on his face. Hermione knew she was in trouble, her mum didn't approve of such boyish activities. She tried to run for the house, but the boys were way ahead of her. Her heart sank when she saw her mum rushing from the house, with a horrified look on her face. Hermione tried to smile through the mud that was caked on her face, but she just made it worse. _

"_Hermione! What have I told you?! This dress is ruined and it's neeeeeew." She cried out, before dragging Hermione up to the porch. She took the dirty clothes off Hermione, stripping her down to her vest and underwear before taking her in the house. Blaine and Draco were stood just inside the corridor sniggering, as Hermione was dragged straight up into the bathroom. Using her wand, and some hard elbow grease, Jasmina scrubbed Hermione until her skin was shining. _

"_Hermione, you can stay in this room for the rest of the night. I am so disappointed. You're meant to be a young lady! Not a mud puppy!" She tittered, before locking Hermione's door on the way out. Hermione didn't cry, she didn't protest – she just grabbed a book and started reading. _

**Present**

I'd finally found an empty compartment, much to my relief. I put Cleo's carrier down on the floor, thankful for the use of my arms again. After putting my suitcase away, I threw myself on the seats and stretched out. I could deal with this. Maybe I didn't need Blaise. The compartment door opened and a solitary person strolled in.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I shook my head, he was quite handsome. He smiled. "I'm Cedric." He held out a hand, I shook it. Of course I shook it. I needed all the friends I could get right now.

"I'm Hermione." I smiled as he started to put his luggage away.

"That's an unusual name." He smiled, relaxing into his seat. I nodded; I'd never really had to worry about having an unusual name over in France, seeing as everyone else did. This was awkward. I think the only boys I knew were Blaise, Draco and whoever my mum dated. "Are you new?" He must of realised it was awkward too, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, new this year." I nodded. "Yup." So awkward. Thankfully the compartment door opened once more, breaking the silence. I quickly changed how thankful I was. A loud screech echoed, and a blur flew across the room and landed on Cedric. Before I knew it, they were practically having it off in the corner of what was MY compartment. I didn't know where to look, my eyes darted out of the window and I think I scared some child off by staring at them. Finally, I heard them coming up for air.

"Finally." I muttered, and the girl who had flown in shot me a look.

"Who are you?" She asked, sitting on Cedric's lap.

"Hermione." I was used to girls like this at Beauxbatons.

"Do you mind giving us some privacy?" She asked and I was astounded.

"I was here first!"

"Aww. Pity." She just smirked at me before going back to gluing herself to Cedric's face. Ugh, I didn't want to stay in here anyway with the human dementor. Grabbing my stuff, I shuffled out of the compartment and hoped I'd find another before the train started moving.


	3. Paint Over The Memories

**Sorry about the delays between chapters – I usually try to get them out quicker but I've been revising for an exam which is now over, so I should be publishing more frequently! **

_**I own nothing. **_**On with the story… **

Walking around the train, I felt just as out of place as I had at Beauxbatons. Everyone who walked past me was in a pair or a small group, and then there was me…and Cleo. I walked up and down the train, looking for an empty compartment, but it seemed I wasn't going to get so lucky twice.

"Just bite the bullet." I muttered to myself, and pulled open the compartment door nearest too me. To my surprise, two identical boys were sat on either side of the compartment, and they both looked up at me smiling. I don't know what surprised me more, the fact that twins seemed quite common here or that they were actually smiling at me. "Hey, you guys don't mind if I sit here do you?" I asked, and they shook their heads. Relief!

"Here, let me help you." One of them said, putting my suitcase in the rack and gesturing for me to sit next to him. "My names George and this is…"

"Fred." The other jumped in, and I smiled.

"I'm Hermione." I finally felt like I was starting to fit in, and I was enjoying my conversation with the twins who as soon as they found out I was new, started telling me all about the school. I mean, I knew a little bit from Blaise and his friends, but not this stuff! I learned about Flitch and secret tunnels and that there is a giant squid living in the lake! Just as we were getting into a particularly juicy conversation about a professor called Snape, the compartment door opened once more. There was another red-haired boy and a boy with ruffled black hair. I'd bet my cat that the red-haired boy was related to the two I was currently talking too. They sat down immediately getting comfortable and I hoped this wasn't my cue to leave – I didn't really want to have to look for a new compartment whilst the train was moving.

"Ron, Harry, this is Hermione…" George started.

"She's new." Fred finished. I smiled at the boys and they seemed just as friendly as the twins.

"Are you guys related?" I had to ask.

"Yeah, Fred and George are my older brothers." Ron nodded.

"What gave it away? The ginger?" Harry laughed, and Ron's ears went red. I couldn't help but giggle. We continued to talk for a while about food, the summer and pets. Ron got a bit upset at the last topic, so Harry quickly changed the topic.

"Do you know what house you're in yet Hermione?" He asked, whilst opening a box of Bertie beans.

"I have to get sorted with the first years, which won't be like embarrassing or anything…" I laughed it off, but in reality I had been worrying about it. Especially after I'd seen how tiny the first years were.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be over before you know it." Harry smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "Bean?" I took one as did everyone else, and we all popped them into our mouths simultaneously. Ron's face started flushing red, and he started fanning his mouth like a madman, Harry spat his out the window and I managed to swallow mine but had to rub my tongue on my sleeve afterwards to rid myself of the taste. The twins were just laughing.

"Ew, really really REALLY spicy hot sauce!" Ron gasped, after a large drink.

"I had sweat I think; at least I hope it was." Harry shuddered.

"Mine was earwax I'm sure of it!" I said, still rubbing my tongue.

"What did you have?" Ron questioned the twins and they just grinned.

"Sick." "Rubber." They said at the same time. Ron just raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. I laughed again. I was really enjoying myself! But in typical fashion, I knew it would be short-lived. The compartment door opened once more to reveal 4 people in the doorway, a few of them oh so familiar.

"Potter, Weasels." Draco smirked, resting against the door frame. His eyes then fell on me, his lip curled but he didn't mention me or say anything.

"Piss off Malfoy." Ron muttered. His hand fell to his pocket where I could see his wand poking out of.

"Have fun at the Quidditch World Cup did we? I heard your father caused quite the scandal." Draco smirked, and his group laughed at him, Blaise included.

"I'm pretty sure it was your father causing that scandal Malfoy. Shame he was a coward and hid his face. Like father like son I guess." Harry growled and Draco flushed a little.

"Just you wait Potter. You'll get it." Draco spat. He gave me an evil glance before storming out, his group following him. He was different. This wasn't the Draco I knew.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'm really nervous about going Draco, I know I don't fit in at Beauxbatons but at least like people know me there and I'm used to it, I know the place, yknow?" I muttered, throwing myself into an armchair. Draco laughed, stretching out on the couch he was on, his arms folded behind his head. _

"_There's really nothing to worry about. I've got your back." He smirked and I laughed. _

"_I have to get sorted with the first years as well; I'm going to feel like a massive tit." I scowled, covering my face with a pillow. _

"_You'll be fine, you'll get sorted into Slytherin and then you know me and Blaise, then Pansy is friendly enough so, you'll fit in, Herman." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I threw the pillow straight at his head and it skimmed across the top of his head, his hair going everywhere. He looked straight at me and there was a glint in his eye that I didn't have to see twice. I knew what it meant. Run. I took off through the study, and I could feel him storming up behind me but I just kept running as fast as I could. I was a chaser on the Beauxbatons Quidditch team, I was quite athletic but he was too, so I had to just keep pushing. He caught me. He tripped me. I fell in the mud. He laughed at me. _

"_Here Herman, let me help you up." He smirked, offering me his hand. I sighed and took it, pulling him into the mud. His hair was covered in it. Thankfully he was smiling. "I remember the time that you fell in the mud when you were little and you got scrubbed and sent to bed for the night. Do you remember?" Draco teased as I stood up. I kicked mud in his face and took off running again. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would. _

**PRESENT**

How wrong I'd been. I sat in silence for most of the trip, only moving to go and get changed into my robes in the toilets. I just couldn't stop myself from thinking. I couldn't believe how different a person Draco was in public to what he was in private. I couldn't cope with a year of this.


	4. Memories

**For anyone who has expressed any worry about Hermione developing a relationship with Ron/Harry – it is purely platonic on her part. Promise! **

**Sorry for any typos today, I've been having blood tests all morning so my left arm is a little all over the place! **

_**I don't own anything! **_**On with the story…**

The rest of the journey was a blur, and before I knew it the train had stopped.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry was looking at me concerned and I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, just a little nervous." I smiled weakly, and he smiled back at me, reassuringly. It didn't reassure me at all. Fred stood up to pull everyone's suitcases down from the rack and I could feel those butterflies in my stomach, the ones that tickle your insides and make you want to violently throw up. I grabbed Cleo, and we filed out of compartment, joining the throng of people leaving the train. I had been told that someone would meet me at the station, so that I didn't have to take the boats across with the first years and further my embarrassment. Climbing down from the train, I expected to see a little sign with my name on but instead I saw 'HERMIONE' in little stars, with an arrow pointing directly town to a tall, stern woman. I walked over towards her, battling through the crowds of people spilling everywhere.

"Hermione Zabini?" She questioned as I got close and I nodded. "I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me." She gestured to a small carriage which was just behind her. It was pulled by some strange creatures, which I couldn't help myself asking about.

"What are those?" I asked, as we climbed into the carriage and she gave me a funny look.

"Thestrals. They pull all of the carriages here."

"Oh, I've never heard of them." I muttered - she was quite abrupt.

"You can only see them if you have seen death." The rest of the trip went in silence, as I thought over what she had just said.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mummy, mummy, mummyyyyyyyyy!" Hermione cried, running around the house. Draco and Blaise had been picking on her again and hidden her toy broomstick – she needed all the practice she could get, she wasn't very good. Blaise and Draco were good flyers for being 8, better than Hermione was anyway. _

_Hermione heard voices coming from her mother's room and walked over to the door, listening. There were raised voices and smashes coming from inside the room, and Hermione was dubious about entering. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pushed the door open a tiny bit and peeked through. _

"_You're disgusting!" Jasmina yelled at the top of her lungs, and a plate whizzed across the room. Markus, her husband of the past year ducked, before storming across the room. _

"_You make me this way Jasmina! You push everyone away! The problem lies with you! You are the problem!" He growled, grabbing her by the shoulders, she pushed him away. _

"_You've always been this way! I never made you do any of this!" _

"_What is it I'm supposed to have done?!" _

"_You know exactly what you've done!" Jasmina screamed "Oh that's right, go back to the alcohol, it's the only thing you care about!" Markus grabbed a bottle from the bedside, swigging from it deeply. Hermione was scared, too scared to move. _

"_I'm leaving. I am done with this Jasmina!" Markus yelled, but he stopped before he got to the door, holding his chest. He looked round to Jasmina, and rasped…"What have you done?" He fell to his knees, seemingly choking on his own breath. Hermione grabbed the door firmly, her eyes bulging. He collapsed in a heap on the floor, and Jasmina walked over to the bottle he had drank from, making it disappear with a flick of her wand. She moved over to the bed, sitting on it, exhaling before she looked to the door and caught sight of Hermione. Her eyes flashed for a moment, but she quickly gathered herself, and smiled slightly. _

"_Come to me." She gestured, and Hermione pushed the door open lightly, trying to ignore Markus on the floor. Jasmina lifted her onto the bed next to her, running her fingertips through her hair. "What did you see, baby?" _

"_Markus fell down." Hermione said, looking up at her mum. Jasmina smiled a little. _

"_Markus was very ill, Hermione. He used to drink bad things, and it made him do bad things. Do you understand?" She asked, playing with Hermione's hair. _

"_Yes Mummy." Hermione nodded. _

"_Now you're just going to feel a small sensation." Jasmina had moved her wand up to Hermione's temple and muttered a small memory charm, before putting Hermione to bed. _

**PRESENT**

If my mum had been any good at memory charms, I probably wouldn't have remembered how I could see thestrals. I'd remembered Markus dying a week after my mum had tried to wipe my memory, but I didn't tell her – I knew she'd be mad. That day was just the beginning of our strained relationship. Lost in my thought, I didn't realise that Professor McGonagall was trying to talk to me.

"We're here. Just leave your bags in the carriage, they'll be sent to your room when you're sorted." McGonagall said, and I hopped out of the carriage after her, looking apologetically at Cleo. She led me up towards the school, before turning towards me. "Would you like to be sorted early before the first years and all of the students have arrived, or would you like to wait?" McGonagall questioned, and I felt like a weight had been lifted, maybe if I went now Draco and Blaise wouldn't be there.

"I'd like to go now, please." I said, fighting my feeling of nervousness. She nodded, opening the doors to the Great Hall. I walked in after her, glancing around the room which was half full. My heart sank as I saw Draco and Blaise sat at the table in the far corner, as I moved further into the room I saw Harry and Ron at another table. I should have just waited, it wouldn't have mattered, and everyone I knew was going to see anyway. McGonagall cleared her throat to silence the room and I felt 200 pairs of eyes on me. She gestured for me to sit on a stool, and before the hat was placed upon my head, all I could see was Draco glaring at me, his eyes burning into me.

"_Well, well, another Zabini. Should I place you in Slytherin like your brother, or what about Gryffindor, is that courage I see or cunning…"_

My mind was just as confused as the hat was it seemed.

"_Better be…" _

**Thanks for reading (: **


	5. House Is Not A Home

**I can't stop writing this story at the moment. I love all the feedback I'm getting, and I'm thankful for everyone who takes their time to read my stories (: **

_**I don't own anything. **_**Here we go (: **

"_Better be Slytherin!" _The hat roared and my heart sunk. Well, shit. The hat was pulled from my head, and the room swam back into focus. Harry and Ron were looking at me completely differently than they had done just a few hours ago, guess it slipped my mind to tell them I was a Zabini. I shuffled slowly over to the Slytherin table, not knowing whether to sit on the end of the table, or near Draco and Blaise. I bit the bullet, and sat in a space opposite Draco and Blaise. Draco's eyes never left me as I was walking over, even when I sat down.

"Now you come crawling back." Draco smirked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Crawling back? I never said I wasn't your friend. I never ignored you or made you feel like you weren't my friend. Can you say the same?" I retorted, running my fingers over the green lining which had appeared on my robes. Draco laughed and his little group joined in, even Blaise.

"Traitor." Draco scoffed under his breath.

"Piss off Draco. You're a traitor to yourself." I wasn't going to move from the seat, he could try to intimidate me all he wanted. If I was going to get put into this house, I might as well embody it.

I sat there as they talked about a range of conversations from how the Weasleys were trash to ways they could antagonise Filch this year. I sat in silence. Every so often Draco would look over at me sneering, as the hall filled up more. A girl came running over to the table, shoving herself between Draco and Blaise.

"OMG Drakie! I got totally lost getting off the train; I am sooooo sorry I'm late." As soon as she started talking, I knew exactly who this girl was.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Honestly Hermione, you've seen nothing like it. Her name's Pansy. She follows me around everywhere I go. She always appears out of nowhere, talking to me about pointless things she's been doing. She calls me Drakie for Merlin's sake!" Draco moaned, throwing the ball to Hermione, who caught it. _

"_Why don't you just tell her you're not interested? Or that she annoys you?" She asked, throwing it back. _

"_It's not that easy and she does have her uses." He smirked, throwing the ball. _

"_You're gross." Hermione laughed, throwing the ball at his head._

**PRESENT**

I was so thankful when the sorting started, just so that Pansy had to stop talking about how she'd had a 'nightmare when she'd realised that she'd left her owl at home and how the poor thing would have to travel alllllll the way to Hogwarts by itself' which I'm pretty sure is what it does anyway when she sends letters home. The hall filled up as the first years were sorted, and Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. He introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who Draco had plenty to say about, whispering in Pansy's ear to which she howled. Literally, howled. Dumbledore then announced the Triwizard Tournament, and everyone seemed to sit up and pay more attention at this part.

"I'm going to enter, its right up my street." Draco started boasting.

"Oooh! You'd be brilliant Drakie!" Pansy clapped her hands. Then Dumbledore announced that you had to be 17 or over, and Draco didn't look as downhearted as you would have expected someone who was set on entering. A smile curled on my lips, I bet Draco's dad had told him about the tournament, and the rules. Dumbledore announced they would be 2 more schools taking place in the tournament and my heart sank – please don't be Beauxbatons, please don't be Beauxbatons.

"First, Beauxbatons Academy!" Great! Could this year get any worse?! The older girls from Beauxbatons glided through the door, in a display that could have been described as sickly sweet. Draco and Blaise were glued.

"Hey, Herman. How come you don't float about, you walk like a bloke!" Draco smirked, everyone laughing at his joke. I'd get him. Somehow I'd get him. The Beauxbatons had taken up residence at what I learnt was the Ravenclaw table.

"Secondly, and finally, Durmstrang!" Dumbledore announced and the doors swung open again, a large group of men walking in this time. Their entrance was a lot less sweet.

"Being the bloke that I am, I wouldn't have minded walking in with them." I smirked at Draco who glared back at me. Imagine his horror when Durmstrang joined the Slytherin table, one of the students sitting on my right hand side. I would have been an idiot if I didn't recognise him. It was Viktor Krum. Seeker, superstar – hottie. After the speeches were over, the food filled the table, and I realised how starving I actually was. I felt a small tap on my shoulder, turning to see Viktor Krum actually looking at me.

"Hello, I'm Viktor." He smiled, extending a hand. I gladly took it.

"I'm Hermione." I smiled, and Viktor looked a little confused, knowing it might be an issue for him to pronounce, I decided to let him in on my nickname. Not Herman. "You can call me Mione if it easier." I smiled, sounding it out. "My-nee" He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mione." He turned back to talk to the Durmstrang students on his right and I turned around to see Draco scowling. I had no idea what his problem was – so the easiest way to deal with it was to ask.

"What's your problem?" I asked, leaning across the table.

"You're flirting right in front of your brother's face, it's pathetic." Draco laughed.

"Are you my brother?"

"What, no?" Draco asked, confused.

"Then why are you telling me that it bothers him, does it bother you?"

"No, I don't care." Draco smirked.

"Then mind your own business, get back to making use of Pansy, eh?"

When I felt like I'd eaten my body weight in food, I decided it was time for bed. I waited for some Slytherins to leave the table, and followed them. As I was walking along, I felt someone walking behind me, and turned to see Draco's face, smirking as usual.

"Are you following me?" I asked and he just laughed.

"We're in the same house Herman; I'm just heading to bed."

"Why've you left Blaise, Pansy and all your little friends then?" I asked, confused.

"They wanted to stay, I was tired." Draco shrugged. I knew what he was up too. He wanted to be popular, powerful Draco in front of his friends but wanted the same friendship we had always had in private – I wasn't going to be his friend on the side, the one who let him insult them to his other friends but then apologised in private when it suited him.

"Just don't Draco; I know what you're doing." I shook my head, stepping into the common room after the people in front of me. Draco laughed.

"I'm not doing anything, come on, you're my friend!"

"If I'm your friend Draco, you'll treat me like one. Friendship isn't a part time thing for when it suits you." I sighed, before following the sign and heading up to the girls bedroom.


	6. Choices

**Helloooo (: I did intend to post yesterday but I got a little bit obsessed with Lord of the Rings so it's a day late! My bad. **

**Anyway, enjoy (: And thank you for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them! **

I had barely slept last night, for some reason the common room was filled with music and shrieking. Apparently there was some sort of celebration for returning to Hogwarts. Throwing on a jumper, I scuttled down the stairs to investigate. The common room was covered in junk – empty bottles, wrappers and people. People were strewn over couches, in the middle of the floor – everywhere. I felt quite uncomfortable, stepping over bodies looking for a familiar face. I saw Draco curled up on a couch in the corner of the room and I couldn't resist the temptation. Grabbing my wand from my pocket, I held it above his head, conjuring tiny water droplets to fall onto his face. His face started twitching, trying to shake the droplets away.

"Stop it, no – I don't like it." Draco mumbled, trying to turn his face into the couch, I switched to pouring water droplets into his ear. One grey eye opened, looking up at me, and then his arm flew out, grabbing my wrist and moving my wand away. He sat himself up, still holding me at arm's length as I turned the power up on my water charm, so that he got a blast of it in the face. He immediately let me go. My ribs were killing me from holding in my laughter as Draco pushed his soaking hair from his face. He just looked at me with pure confusion.

"Ha." I couldn't help myself.

"Do you think you're funny?" Draco asked, trying to put his hair back into style. It wasn't working very well. I shrugged.

"It seemed like ample revenge."

"For?" He questioned, stretching.

"Your ignorance. Your double standards. You." I smiled, taking a seat on a chair opposite him.

"Herman, you know I just like to wind you up."

"Sometimes it goes further than that, Draco. You know it does."

"Ugh. Fine then. What can I do to make it up to you?" He sighed, and I smiled. Maybe I was getting the Draco I knew back.

"Fancy a fly about? We won't get a chance to compete in the Quidditch season, with the Triwizard tournament, so we might as well." I asked, and Draco nodded.

"Alright then, meet you back down here in 10." He stretched again, swaggering off towards the boys bedrooms. I darted off towards the girls bedrooms, rifling through my stuff. I found some jogging bottoms and a tank top, changing quickly into them and grabbing my broomstick. I pulled my hair back; it was notorious for getting in my way. Walking back down into the common room, I could feel the smile on my face, knowing that Draco hadn't let me down completely. Then my heart sank, my face fell. Just as I was coming down into the common room, Draco was leaving with Pansy, his arm around her waist – so much for making it up to me. Well I wasn't going to let him rain on my parade. Storming from the common room, I caught up to them in a matter of minutes. Pushing past them, l continued towards the exit, to find somewhere to practice flying.

"Hey Herman! You coming for breakfast?" I turned around to see a smirk plastered all over Draco's face. Pansy was stifling a laugh.

"Piss off Draco!" I shouted, walking towards the door.

"Now, now Herman! No need to be rude!" Draco shouted after me, and I bit my lip to stop myself shouting back at him. If he wanted a war, a war he'd get. I wasn't going to talk to him; I wasn't going to give him the time of day. For all I was concerned, he could get sat on by a dragon and I wouldn't care.

I marched down the grassy slopes, in the direction of the large hoops. Walking through onto the Quidditch pitch, I wasn't at all surprised that I was the only one there. I doubted anyone would have much time for Quidditch this year, with the tournament being the talk of the town. I kicked off the ground immediately, enjoying the feel of the wind on my face, all of the stress of yesterday slipping away. I soared around the goalposts, from one side of the pitch to the other, completely in my own world.

"Hello?" I finally heard someone calling, and stopped in my tracks before soaring to the floor. It was Viktor. He was smiling, his broom in hand. Maybe I'd underestimated the importance of Quidditch to some people. I mean Viktor was a champion; of course he'd have to practice. In his other hand, was a quaffle. "Do you vant to play?" He said smiling, gesturing to the ball. I smiled.

"Sure." I said. He beamed back at me, passing me the quaffle. I kicked off again, and I could feel him soaring after me. I threw the ball behind me, soaring across the sky; he easily caught up to me, the ball in his hands. We flew around like that for what seemed like hours, throwing the ball back and forth. As I was getting tired, I could feel my grip on the broom loosening and slipped off the side of it at one point trying to catch the ball. Thankfully we were only a couple of feet from the floor, but Viktor was straight at my side.

**FLASHBACK **

Blaise and Draco were soaring across the sky, Hermione joined them. She trailed behind them a little bit, but she was good on a broom. Draco and Blaise kept looking back at her, while throwing an apple in the air between them. Blaise laughed to himself.

"Hey, Hermione! Catch!" Blaise giggled, throwing the apple backwards. Hermione caught it in both hands, losing control of the broom. She flew directly to the floor, her broom snapping in half as she landed in a heap. Draco and Blaise flew down to her as she cried, her hand hanging limply from her wrist. Even though they were only 10, Draco knew what to do. He scooped her up, carrying her towards the house, as Blaise brought the snapped broom.

**PRESENT**

"Are you okay, My-nee?" Viktor said, helping me to my feet. I smiled, I'd had worse.

"I'm fine, honestly." I laughed, brushing myself down. Viktor still looked concerned.

"You're bleeding." He noted, pointing at my knee. My jogging bottoms were clinging to my knee, red liquid spilling through. I hadn't even noticed, but as soon as he pointed it out, I felt the sharp pain. I knew the cut wouldn't be deep; I was just useless when it came to getting hurt. I'd bleed like mad from a pinprick. Viktor helped me walk over to the stalls, and completely took control. He rolled my jogging bottoms up to my knee and I was right, it was a tiny cut that was just bleeding furiously.

"Do you mind?" He asked, holding his wand up. I shook my head, biting my lip a little. He doused my leg in water, washing away the blood. It hurt, but it was helping. He tore a bit of material from the bottom of his cloth pants, wrapping it around my knee. "Better?" He asked, rolling my bottoms back down.

"Better, thank you." I smiled, letting him help me up. "Do you fancy going for some food?" I asked, noticing the sky darkening. We must have been playing for hours. He nodded, probably realising how starving he was. He grabbed both of our brooms in one hand, and wrapped his other arm around my waist, not wanting me to put too much pressure on my knee. My knee didn't hurt that much, but it was nice to get the support. To feel some comfort from someone.

We walked into the Great Hall, where most people were sat down for dinner. Viktor helped me over to the Slytherin table, and we filled up our plates with huge portions of food. We laughed and joked for a while, and then I noticed Draco, Blaise and Pansy coming into the Great Hall, laughing and smiling. Draco's face faltered when he saw me sat with Viktor, joking around. I knew why. Draco probably assumed that once he'd blown me off that I'd sat in my room crying all day, just waiting for him to swoop in at the end of the day and make it all better. No way. Pansy may be like that, but I wasn't. I could live without Draco. I waggled my fingers at Draco in a childish manner, and he just glared, sitting down the Blaise and Pansy at the very opposite end of the table.


End file.
